Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to aerodynamic devices, and more specifically a drone arrangement selectively including sensors, controls, and a display surface in order to accurately maneuver and dynamically position the display surface for shading or advertising purposes.
Description of the Related Art
Ongoing needs exist for lightweight and readily deployable devices that can accomplish certain everyday goals. One such goal is advertising to a target consumer or group of consumers, while a second goal is providing cover or shading.
With respect to advertising, the need for dynamic and interesting advertising remains ongoing. As people become more sophisticated, more is required to draw their attention to advertising. Current advertising comes in many forms, including television advertising, radio advertising, static or dynamic billboards or facades, smartphone or device based advertising, handouts and pamphlets, advertising within television shows or movies, banners pulled behind airplanes, labeling in stadiums and on sports uniforms, and so forth. Much of this type of advertising is limited and not captivating; for example, many forms of advertising require a user to direct her attention to the ad while she may be doing something else. Certain other forms of advertising can be costly, requiring rental of time or space.
What could be particularly beneficial in these situations is a type or form of advertising that is relatively inexpensive, dynamic, and has the ability to quickly capture the attention of the target audience.
Similarly, certain needs arise in daily life relating to shading, i.e. blocking of sunlight, blocking of rain or dust, or alternately blocking views of persons or devices. Persons may be in a location where they desire shade, but an umbrella, hat, or other shading device is unavailable or unacceptable. Persons may also wish to protect themselves from rain, dust, or other windblown matter. Further, persons may on occasion wish to block certain items or events from viewing by people or devices such as cameras. Persons in such situations are forced to either relocate or endure sunlight, rain, or other elements, or must decide whether to allow others to possibly view acts or personal items they would rather keep private. In these situations, lightweight and readily deployable devices are largely unavailable.
It would be highly beneficial if lightweight readily deployable devices could be provided that include advertising or offer shading and/or visual obstruction, wherein such devices overcome issues associated with previous devices.